Lost, Part 1
"Lost, Part 1" is the first episode Wiki Island. Summary After the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Josh Smith wakes up in the middle of a mysterious jungle on a deserted island along with forty-two other survivors; among them are a family with a shameful past, a con-woman and a rich socialite and a man that doesn't seem all too keen on sharing his past. The survivors get to know one another while also trying to survive the deadly environment and a mysterious monster lurking in the jungle. As three survivors attempt to search for help, all hope seems lost when they're attacked by the monster. Plot Silence. A young man is laid on the floor. His head hurts. His vision is blurred. He feels something uncomfortable underneath his back, so he reaches to see what it is. He pulls out a rather large stone and stares at it with bewilderment. He drops the stone when he suddenly realizes how brown his hands are. They’re covered in thick, dry dirt. Unsure as to why his hands are covered in dirt, the young man tries to stand up so he can make sense of the situation. However, as he leans forward to stand, he buckles over and falls to the floor, screaming in agony as he grabs his leg. He looks down at his leg, noticing a stain of blood covering his jeans. After a moment of pause, he takes a deep breath and throws himself onto his feet, trying to fight back the pain in his leg. As he stands, he looks around and notices a plethora of green and brown. As his vision comes into focus, he realizes that he is stood in the middle or a large tropical jungle. Still very disorientated, the man suddenly realizes that his hearing is impaired. He rubs his ears, causing an immense amount of sound to suddenly emerge. The screams of people echo around him, there are cries of pain and suffering. He looks around to find dozens of people running around aimlessly, crying and looking for loved ones. He sees a man with long curly black hair, laid on the floor holding his injured foot, whilst an older woman next to him attends to a small cut on a stranger’s arm. In another area, a petite woman with long red hair pulls luggage aside and she begins to look through it, but the man cannot work out what she is looking for; he assumes she’s finding medical supplies. At another area is a middle aged man watching over a young ten year old child, who is laid on the floor unconscious. The man, in utter shock, continues to walk around the area of jungle to find out what is going on. He sees a young pretty woman dressed in designer clothing stood near the tree line. She is screaming out helplessly, but the man cannot understand her, so he focuses on what she’s saying. “Help, help me! I cannot find my Louis Vuitton bag! Please someone help me!” she cries. Suddenly, a man nearby screams out “Watch out!”. Everyone looks above the young pretty woman to see a large piece of a plane, hanging off the trees, about to tip. The young woman finds her bag, and runs to grab it, but a nearby man runs to her and pushes her out of the way of the falling wreckage; however, this stops her from retrieving her bag. “No!!!!!” the woman cries out in agony. “Close call... I’m Joseph” the man says kindly. The woman, Elise, notices how dirty and poorly clothed Joseph is, so pushes him away from her “Ew! No! Look what you’ve done! How dare you!!?” she roars before stomping away. Meanwhile, the young man with the injured leg just watched by with shock. It’s now night time. All the plane wreckage has fallen and all the fires from the wreckage have been extinguished or died out. All the survivors are sat around one large camp fire in the middle of the jungle. The man with the injured leg, Josh, is sat alone, still trying to make sense of everything that has just happened to him. Elise is also sat by herself on a towel, so she doesn’t get her designer clothes dirty. Joseph sits down beside her with a bottle of water. “You thirsty?” he smiles. Elise looks at the water bottle with disgust “Ew, that looks half full, meaning you have drank some of it... meaning it has touched you.” “We can share?” “I’d rather die” she growls. Nearby those two, the middle aged man and woman, Robert and Jude are sat beside their young son, Vincent, who is laid on the floor, still unconscious. Jude strokes her son’s hair comfortingly, waiting for him to wake up. A few meters away, James, the man with the injured foot, is sat staring coldly at the family. Near the wreckage is the petite red haired woman, Elizabeth. She’s sat with numerous bags and suitcases in front of her, and she looks through each one quickly and impatiently. Another woman, Maria, approaches her. “Are you looking for something?” she smiles. “Maybe...” “I can help you if you want?” Maria offers kindly. “Thanks. But no thanks” Elizabeth says secretively. “I’d rather look on my own”. Maria then walks away, looking back at a shady Elizabeth, who keeps searching through the luggage in a hurry. At the edge of the crash site is sat two brothers, Federico and Renato Fernandez. Federico seems very nervous about the current situation, so his brother tells him not to be such a baby, as the rescue party will come and pick them up in no time. “What if they don’t? What if they never find us?” Federico ponders. “Then we need to decide who is in charge here then.” Renato replies. “You?” Federico asks. “Who else? I’m a born leader. I’m better than any of these idiots would ever be. Do you not remember I was in the boy scouts? Yeah... I’d make an awesome leader.” James, who is sat nearby, overhears Federico and Renato’s conversation. He is concerned by Renato’s cockiness, so decides to step up as leader before he does. James stands up before the group and introduced himself as James Snow. He explains that during the flight, he overheard some of the flight staff saying that they had lost all radio contact so changed course and were headed in the wrong direction for six hours. “What are you saying?” Federico cries. “I’m saying, that whoever is out there, looking for us... they won’t. They’ll be looking in the wrong place. We’re lost.” The whole camp begins to panic. James quietens everyone down and explains that if they can find the cockpit, they may be able to make contact with land via radio. However, he explains that it could be a long and dangerous trip, so asks for volunteers to come with him. Renato glares at James with envy, as he realizes that he has become leader of the group. Elise raises her voice “Excuse me?” “Yeah?” “I’ll go” she smiles. “Great, thanks, I’ll need all the help I can get... anybody else?” Josh stands up with James. “I agree, I’ll go. It’s a good plan” James nods at Josh to thank him and then turns to the rest of the group “Any more offers?” he asks. Federico looks at Renato with confusion “Renato, I don’t understand, why don’t you go? You can help.” “Shut up” Renato mumbles grumpily; realizing his chance for leadership has been lost. James notices nobody else will offer to search. “Okay, three should be plenty. We’ll set off in the morning”. He turns to Josh and Elise “Make sure to pack plenty of water”. As the survivors head off to find shelter for the night to sleep, there is a sudden loud screech from the jungle. Everyone’s heads turn to look at the sound, and they’re frozen with fear. “What was that?” Jude asks. Nobody answers, they just watch. The loud screeches and clunking sounds return. What appears to be a large horn roars in the distance and thuds crash through the site. The survivors then start to notice the sound of trees falling in the distance, and then they even see a few far away falling down with ease... as something pushes them over. There is then one last roar of the monster that lurks in the jungle, freezing everyone still, terrified. “Terrific...” Elizabeth groans sarcastically. The next morning, Josh, James and Elise are packing some backpacks they have salvaged from the plane wreckage and filling them with bottles of water, which were also salvaged from the wreckage. They all look very nervous about venturing into the jungle after hearing and seeing the thing the night before. Once the bags are packed, they quickly set off on their journey to find the cockpit. As they leave, Federico says goodbye to them and wishes them good luck. Meanwhile, Renato stands at the opposite end of the crash site, watching James with envy. A little while later, Renato and Federico are stood in a quiet part of the jungle, a short while away from the crash site. Renato paces around angrily. “I’m feeling very venomous and angry!” he yells. Federico stares at him with an awkward silence. “How dare he just assume leadership!? He doesn’t know me! He doesn’t even know who I am, what I’m like! He doesn’t know how great I’ll be!”. Federico is still awkwardly silent. “What have I fucking done to deserve this?!” “Maybe you can talk to him about it?” Federico asks calmly. Renato ignores his brother’s suggestion and continues to yell. “He’s just marched up here thinking he’s better than everyone else, and it’s just not fair. It’s not fair! I don’t get it...!” “Rena... just talk with him, I’m sure he’ll understand how important this is to you” “I don’t want to talk! I’m too angry, I just want to smash someone’s head in!”. Federico sighs. “WHO IS HE?! WHO IS HE?! Who is he?! WHY DID HE FUCKING HAVE TO SURVIVE!?”. Federico is shocked by his brother’s behaviour. Renato tries to calm himself down with deep breathing, but he cannot keep his mouth shut. “I can feel the venom pouring out of me as I breathe...” he growls whilst breathing heavily. In a deep part of the jungle, Josh, James and Elise are trekking through dense bamboo and vines. When they make it out into a clear opening, it starts to rain suddenly and heavily. They look around for shelter, so James points out a hollow tree in the distance. The three run to the tree and hide in it, waiting for the storm to pass. Whilst hiding, James says he’s just going to look over a small hill that is nearby so he can get a good look around to find anything. He exits the three and climbs up a small hill, moments later he is back down and inside the tree. “Okay, I think I see the cockpit in the distance. We’ll go there once this rain passes” he explains. Elise cries as she realizes her Chanel skirt is ruined. However, when the noises from the night before are heard in the distance, Josh covers Elise’s mouth with his hand, as he doesn’t want her to attract attention. The noises of the “monster” appear to get louder and closer for a while, but then they seem to turn around. Everything is silent for a while, but when a large spider crawls up Elise’s bare leg, she lets out an almighty cry. The noises of the “monster” suddenly return, sounding much more aggressive. Josh, James and Elise hide in the furthest corner of the three as the monster appears to be stood right on top of them. The whole area outside is covered in darkness from the shadow of the “monster”. James and Josh stay calm, but Elise has difficulty in trying to hold back her tears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1